The Last Adventure
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: A Skyrim story.


The Last Adventure

Raffa just came back from one of his adventures. His full bag could only mean more trophies, more food, more weapons, more armor, and more of other things. After Raffa put everything in its right order, he went upstairs. "Good to see you deer" Aela, Raffa's wife, said "how was the adventure?" Aela didn't noticed at first, but as Raffa set tired in the bed, she saw an arrow in his shoulder. "Like always, a stupid wood elf shoot me and ran away" He answered. "Oh darling, why do you do the things you do…" she asked while she was removing the arrow from Raffa's shoulder "Just come work with me in the shop". After many years doing the same thing, Raffa couldn't feel any pain "You know why I do this" He said "I can get more money selling the things I get, for you and for little Ben". Aela was waiting a baby boy, and they decided to give him Raffa's father name, who died in the hands of the Mercenaries. Raffa's da is remembered as defender and fighter of Whiterun Town, and now this tittle passed to Raffa.

Raffa likes what he does for living, but Aela things in another way. She knows that he is good at it, but that doesn't mean he is immortal. Anyway, off Raffa went to another adventure. Raffa wouldn't go too far from the town, because deep in the Mountains were The Thief's Guild, Dragons, Giants Camps, Wild Animals, but especially The Mercenaries. Raffa had destroyed and killed all of them that was near the town, now only hunting animals could be found near the town. As Raffa was walking, trying to find something, he found himself looking at a giant's camp. Giants were known as protectors of Mammoths, and a Mammoth's skin were very valuable. Raffa knew that it was pretty dangerous to fight a giant alone, but that didn't stop him. Raffa took his bow, armed the arrow, and shot the giant on the knee, what made giant to move slower. With the giant slower, Raffa could have time enough to kill the Mammoth without the giant interrupting. Raffa took two arrows at the same time and shot both eyes of the beast. The Mammoth had in an instantly death, so Raffa went to take his price. But the Problem was that the giant could still move. As Raffa was distracted by skinning the animal, the giant had time to sneak on him. The giant hit Raffa on his length arm, what made him to lunch away from his knife and his Bow. Raffa couldn't fight the beast, because he was disarmed and the impact made his arm to brake. As the beast approached Raffa to finish him, an arrow went throw the skull of the beast. While the beast was falling dead on the ground, Raffa noticed that it was Aela that had shot the beast. Suddenly, Aela fall on the ground. Raffa started running towards her. "Are you okay, what's wrong" Raffa asked. "AAAH! THE BABY! THE BABY IS… COMING.

Two years passed. Raffa had given himself some time to stay home, so he could take care of his family and recover from his broken arm. But that time had passed, and he had to start working again. Raffa was coming back from his adventure, but as soon he got home, he saw that the door was broken, like someone had kicked to get in. When he entered, he saw two dead guards on the floor. The guards were shot by arrows and stabbed by knifes. One of the guards was still breathing, his last words was "I'm sorry… sir, cough cough… we tried everything…"the guard had died in Raffa's arms. Raffa noticed that the arrow on the guard, was an arrow that was only created by the Mercenaries. Raffa saw a Mercenary dead on the floor, so Raffa went to search him trying to find answers. Raffa couldn't find anything, the only thing found was a note with Raffa's picture, address, and it was saying "Bring alive, reward: $10,000". Raffa called Aela, but she wasn't home. Raffa heard his baby crying, so he went upstairs to check on him. He found next to the baby, it was saying "maybe next time you should be at home". Raffa noticed that the Mercenaries came after him, but he wasn't home, so they took Aela instead. Raffa didn't wait a second, he took his backpack, picked up his weapons, and put it his armor on, and went in the mission to save Aela. Raffa hired Farkas to take care of the baby while he was gone. Farkas was Raffa's most trusted Companion. So off Raffa went, it was a very long journey. Raffa would have to pass through cities. He wasn't worried about that, he was worried about the nights he would have to pass while going through the cities.

Raffa was in the middle of the forest, passing through the forest was safer than going through the cities. He wasn't worried about himself, the woods were a lot dangerous than the cities. He was worried about the people that could get hurt while he was passing through. Raffa have werewolf blood flowing on his veins, so it mean that every night Raffa would turn into a beast with one purpose, kill everything in its path. While Raffa was walking, he saw a cave. Suddenly, coming out from the shadows of the cave, almost 30 wolfs ready to attack Raffa. He couldn't fight them, it was too many wolfs for him to handle, so Raffa started to run. As Raffa was running, he felt the cold breeze of the woods in his skin, a pressure in his bones and muscles like it was moving from a place to another, and his anger coming up. Raffa fell on the ground and looked up. It was full moon, and he was turning into a werewolf. Raffa started to scream in pain, he started to tare his skin with his claws, and his eyes started glowing. As soon Raffa finished turning, he looked at the wolf pack and started to walk towards it. When Raffa got close to the wolf pack, they all stopped chasing him and they started to follow him. The pack now see Raffa as their leader, their Alpha. Raffa now had more than weapons, Raffa had a pack of wolfs to help him in the rest of his adventure.

Raffa couldn't stop now. Normally he would hunt and kill everything in his front when werewolf, but this time he was only trying to save Aela, he wouldn't do anything else. When passing something that wanted to kill him, he would just walk away and let the wolfs take care of it. Now Raffa could go through the cities, but he wouldn't attack anyone. The people in the city wouldn't attack him either, because they were scared of him and his wolfs. On the way, some wolfs had died from drowning, in fight, or even because they were tired. Now, Raffa only had 17 wolfs, and Raffa felt bad for the wolfs that died, but his mission had to continue. On the through the city, he hear a roaring sound coming from the sky. Raffa was still in the middle of the city, and the moon was gone. Raffa turned back into human form, the wolfs were still protecting him. The guards had a chance against Raffa now, but they had a bigger problem. The roaring sound coming from the skies was a dragon. The dragon had crushed some houses by landing on top of it and burned others. Raffa couldn't just turn his back to the city, so he started fighting the beast. Raffa took his bow, his knife, and his armor from his backpack that one of the wolfs were caring. Raffa was worried that the guards might get hurt, so he told them that he could take care of it. Raffa didn't did much damage on the beast, but the wolf went to help Raffa. The wolfs did some damage to the dragon, but the dragon was still bigger and stronger than them. The dragon had killed the rest of them. Now, only the wolf that was the Alpha before Raffa found them still alive. Raffa waited for the beast to land again. When the beast landed, Raffa climbed on the beast and stabbed the beast right on the heart. The guards let Raffa through, because he saved the city, so the whole city respect him now. Raffa suddenly got to the Mercenaries cave, but Raffa told his wolf to wait on the entry because the cave was full of deadly traps. When Raffa got to the end of the cave, he found Aela tied on a rock. Raffa started to run towards her "It's a trap, go away" she said, but Raffa didn't listen to her. As soon as he got to her and untied her, 15 Mercenaries showed up from behind the rocks. Raffa told Aela to run, so they started running. But as soon as they started running, one of the Mercenaries was aiming to shoot Aela, but Raffa noticed and quickly he threw himself in front of the arrow. Raffa fell on his knees and Aela went running to him. Raffa told her to keep running and his last words were "no matter what, I will always love you" he said. Aela kept running, and she got out of the cave save. Aela couldn't stop crying because of who she left behind. Aela looked at the wolf, and the wolf looked at her. "Hey boy, what's your name" she asked. The wolf didn't attack her, he seemed to like her." You don't have one … I will call you Raffa" she said. The wolf seemed to be smiling at her. " come on Raffa, let's go home".


End file.
